The present disclosure relates to a system and method of removing particles for analysis or cleaning from surfaces.
Processing of substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, may include a variety of operations. One such operation is etching the substrate for example. Processing of semiconductor wafers and other substrates requires an environment clean from foreign debris and contaminants. The presence of contaminants would potentially yield unacceptable work product. The nature of semiconductor wafer processing equipment is not conducive to cleaning in situ and traditionally requires machine disassembly and placement of individual components in a separate cleaning machine or tank. The present inventors have recognized a need for alternatives to the aforementioned cleaning process and, more particularly, in situ cleaning of processing equipment parts.